1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to painting shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved painting shield wherein the same is adjustably positioned between opposed vertical portions of a door framework defining a portal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting shields of various types are utilized in the prior art to afford protection to various surfaces where application of paint is not directed. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,703 to Glowacki wherein an example includes a bifurcated plate mounted to a rod to underlie "U" shaped structures for example and utilizing other configurations, such as "L" shape and the like, to provide shielding of various underlying surfaces during a painting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,808 to Trupp sets forth a painting shield for shielding carpet edging and the like during the painting of walls defined as a generally "S" shaped member to overlie a carpet length and afford protection thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,496 to Shotwell sets forth a painting guide including an elongate frame removably mounted by a pair of "L" shaped brackets repositionable by various linkage to adjust positioning of the guide relative to a framework of an associated window.
U.S Pat. No. 4,248,914 to McClane sets forth a paint shield comprising a large flexible blade attached to a handle wherein the blade is positioned at a forward edge thereof to a corner edge of a surface to be painted, and by exerting force on the handle, the blade is flexed with respect to the surface to be painted to provide a shield under the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,898 to Fehrenbacher sets forth a shield for protecting nap or pile of carpeting defined as an elongate shield with a cross-sectional configuration of a generally "U" shaped configuration, with a forward sloping leg to overlie and compress carpet nap adjacent a surface to be painted.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved painting shield which addresses both the problems of adjustability and accommodating floor surface areas between adjacent portal frameworks and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.